A Fish?
by CranberryL2
Summary: When you realise it's Valentine's day and you don't even have anything for your lover, please, don't take advice from America. Written for AmWatchingYou - Happy Valentine's Day!


**So, I was communicating with **_**AmWatchingYou **_**about how I wanted to do something special for my DeviantART watchers when this came into play... She/he(it?) asked for a fic with Denmark talking to America and ending up making a Valentines cake for Norway! She/he(it?) didn't want it TOO fluffy, and since I'm actually more of a NorIce fan, I'm pretty impressed with how it turned out ;) Here you go, my dear! I turned MSN into texting, just because that's what I'm most comfortable with, is it okay?**

**Denmark's POV**

Mmm, Copenhagen is always at its best during a thaw. Not because of the slush all over the ground(Though that is fun to bike through, especially when there's a bunch of people around to get soaked and start swearing at you), but because there's so many people finally out and about after being cooped up in their homes for so long. It's like a flock of baby birds just poking their heads out of their mother's warm, downy-

Hey, look! America's texting me!

Reaching into my pocket and flicking open my phone, I glanced down at the letters, shielding my eyes from the bright sunlight. The text read as follows;

"Hey Den! i thought id send u sumthin since 2morrows V-day! hows life?"

V-day... What did he mean by V-day?

Oh, crap, Valentine's Day! I'd forgotten! How am I going to come up with an extra-special gift for Norway, then?

Clicking the button to allow myself to text him back, I wrote, "Hey! I completely forgot about Valentine's Day, can you help me come up with something to do for Nor?" I'd just sent it when I suddenly crashed into a streetside stall. Apologising for the damages, I reminded myself to stop texting while biking. Once I'd finished helping the poor old woman clear up the mess, I'd gotten another text from America.

"Srsly den u txt like a n00b. neway how could u forget V-day? ive been wrking on a present for iggy all day!"

I didn't bother asking what the heck a n00b was, all I caught was the present he'd been making. Was there anything I could possibly make that could be good enough for Norway by tomorrow?

"Shit," I muttered to myself, grasping my phone to my chest and staring at the sky as I wheeled my bike down the road. It had to be around 4:00. There was no way I could make this work... Or was there?

Flicking my phone back open, I replied to America's previous message. "What're you making for Iggy?"

It took a couple minutes of impatient wandering before I got my answer.

"A cake! its 4 feet tall and in the shape of a gigantic heart, its pink, it lights up 2! its gonna be AWESOME whn iggy finds it in his living room!"

A cake! How could I not come up with that sooner? I'm great at cooking... America's idea sounded a little abstract, though, maybe I should do something simpler? Maybe I should base it off of another one of his cakes that I've seen?

I shook my head to clear it and hopped back on my bike. I'd better get home fast before I run out of time to find enough food coloring to make this work.

**Norway's POV**

Valentine's Day. Urgh, it's so aggravating - if not for Denmark always managing to find some way to sneak in through the back doors of my life, I'd actually get some enjoyment out of it. Not like I'd go all-out like Finland and Sweden, mind you(the things those two do for each other at this time of year are ridiculous), but I'd like to maybe spend some time with Iceland. Yeah, that would be nice...

Sighing to myself, I got out of bed. I'd told myself to self-indulge a little today, and, looking at my alarm clock, I saw that it was 5:30 a.m. instead of my usual 5:00. Not too bad.

Slowly getting dressed and going downstairs, I found nothing particularly peculiar throughout the house. Maybe Denmark was hiding in a closet? Opening every door I came across, I, again, found nothing.

He probably just woke up late. Yeah, that's it.

For some reason or another, I took as long as physically possible to prepare my smoked salmon omelette for the morning. Nothing.

Well, was I _waiting _for him to come bother me? No way. I cleaned my dishes and headed for Iceland's house.

Upon exiting through my front doorway, I continued to feel a mundane nothingness creeping over my life. What was that about? What could possibly be bothering me so much?

I opened the mailbox. Empty.

I shrugged and continued on my way.

Iceland took a long time answering the door. When he did, he was disheveled and sleepy-looking, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He looked at me, then at the watch he always kept on his wrist.

"Norway, it's seven."

"Yes, and...?"

"You told me to sleep in, to self-indulge. I don't NORMALLY wake up by eight. I was hoping to sleep until at least ten today."

"Iceland, that's ridiculous. If anything, I'm _helping _you self-indulge by getting you up at this time. No go get some proper clothing on and let's go for a walk."

He groaned and led me inside. Sitting diligently on the couch, I eyed his progress up the stairs. Once he was dressed, he quickly prepared some toast spread with _Mysostyr _for himself and followed me outside. I'd always told him to eat at the table, but today I let it slide.

Briskly striding towards who-knows-where, I tried striking up a conversation. "Denmark hasn't bothered me all day today," I muttered, the sentence shocking me all the more once it was out of my mouth. It was just so _weird._

Iceland grunted through his mouthful of cheesy toast, signaling for me to wait for him to speak. Finally swallowing, he asked, "Isn't that a good thing?"

I considered it in my mind, wondering why Denmark wouldn't have found me yet. I could think of nothing other than him being kidnapped, abducted, or dead.

Still, that was a good thing... Right?

Iceland was still waiting for my answer. When he received nothing in return, he told me, "I think this bothers you more than you let on."

I started, not realising he'd been waiting for me to say something. Looking at him, I still had nothing to say. I just felt like something was absent, something vital.

We continued on our walk, Iceland observing the scenery whilst I contemplated what was going on.

~

Home. Finally.

I was pretty satisfied with myself, having forced Iceland along on a four-hour walk(Without him complaining at all, for once) and taken him out to dinner with Sweden and Finland, which was far more taxing than one would realise. Now that I was home, I just wanted to collapse onto my bed and sleep.

Flicking the light switch as I entered my living room, I thought I saw a flicker of movement just beyond the reach of the light, in the dining room.

Approaching aforementioned room, I felt a flutter of... Excitement? What? Anyway, I thought I heard breathing. Heavy, sleep-filled breathing.

Denmark. There he was, sleeping at one end of the table, while at the other end...

A fish. A gigantic, bright green fish.

It _looked _like a fish, but could there possibly be anything alive that was that obnoxiously green?

Taking off one glove, I tentatively poked the bizarre fish, startled when my finger came away with green frosting on it. This was supposed to be a cake?

Glancing toward Denmark, I finally understood how he could be so tired. He must have stayed up all last night and through most of today making this - It didn't matter how good a baker one was, achieving a cake that in every way, shape, and form resembled a fish would take forever even for a master chef.

I allowed myself to smile, just a bit. That was so him.

However, when I saw him stirring, it was all I could do not to throw the stupid thing in his face.

**...Crappy ending much? Anyway, I hope you like it ^^ this makes me want to write something NorIce-related... Maybe after school. Thanks for reading, and reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
